Shape of Me
by markhyuckaddict
Summary: Semua berjalan dengan seiringan waktu, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengakhiri semuanya, namun semua itu membuat keduanya sadar, bahwa separuh jiwanya pergi. A Story of Markhyuck /Markchan. School life Warn! YAOI BxB [Originally posted on wattpad: chocolattescent]
1. First Meeting

Suara nyanyian burung sudah menggema di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul, namun suara merdu para burung itu masih belum bisa membangunkan sesosok manusia yang masih bergelung malas dibawah selimut abunya yang tebal itu.

Suara ketukan pintu pun tak kunjung membangunkan orang yang berada di dalam selimut itu.

"Haechan, bangun, nak, sudah pagi." Ada pergerakan, namun pergerakan itu kembali sirna seiring dengan deru nafas yang kembali teratur. Ya, dirinya tertidur lagi.

"Sayang, bangun." Jemari itu bergerak meraba selimut tebal yang menggulung badannya itu, namun gerakan itu kembali melambat. Oh ayolah, ia masih butuh tidur.

"Haechan, sudah jam berapa ini? Ayo bangun, ini hari pertamamu sekolah di sekolah barumu." Mata itu langsung membuka dengan sempurna. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju nakas kecil yang berada di samping tidurnya. Matanya makin membulat saat melihat jam weker nya itu menunjukkan pukul 07:35. Dengan buru-buru, Haechan langsung lompat dari kasur, menyambar handuknya dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi debumman yang cukup keras.

...

Haechan memakai sepatunya dengan terburu. Jarak rumah dengan sekolahnya itu cukup jauh, dan bangun jam segini bisa saja membuatnya telat jika dia tak buru-buru.

"Umma, appa, aku berangkat, annyeong." Haechan membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum keluar dari gerbang rumah. Dengan langkah terburu, Haechan menutup pintu pagar rumah dengan asal dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju halte bis.

Sebenarnya Haechan sudah di tawari untuk di antar oleh sang ayah, namun saat mengingat arah sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan arah kantor sang ayah, jadilah Haechan memilih untuk menaiki transportasi umum. Langkah terburunya itu terhenti saat dirinya bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang berbeda satu tahun dengannya.

"Hei! Kalo jalan itu pakai mata dong!" Mata tajam itu menatap manik cokelat Haechan dengan penuh kekesalan, namun entah kapan dan kenapa, tatapan itu berubah menjadi kalem saat menatap manik cokelat Haechan.

Haechan yang memang sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk di ajak bertengkar, langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. Mulutnya terasa kaku untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Ck! Memang ya, manusia itu paling susah kalau sudah urusan untuk meminta maaf." Haechan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh kekesalan. Tolong, ini masih pagi dan dirinya ingin buru-buru sampai sekolah. Ia tak mau di cap anak baru yang telat di hari pertama sekolah. Ia tak mau. Sangat tidak mau.

"Yasudah maaf, kalau begitu minggir." Haechan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pemuda yang tadi tak sengaja di tabraknya. Ia ingin cepat. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan yang di layangkan oleh pemuda itu, toh dirinya juga tak sepenuhnya salah.

Iya dirinya tak sepenuhnya salah, Haechan sedang terburu-buru, tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dari sebuah pagar rumah dengan matanya yang terarah pada ponsel pintarnya. Jadi benar kan kalau ini semua bukan salah Haechan sepenuhnya?

Haechan langsung menaiki bus yang menuju ke sekolah barunya. Ya, sekolah baru. Haechan pindah ke Seoul sabtu kemarin karena ayahnya harus mengurusi proyek barunya di Seoul.

Alasan mengapa ia ikut pindah adalah dirinya tak ingin ayahnya repot pulang-pergi Seoul-Jeju jadilah ia ikut saja dan dirinya juga harus rela kembali pindah sekolah dan hari ini ia sudah masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya Haechan sudah sering yang namanya pindah sekolah, dan ia terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi entah, hari ini ia merasa seperti orang yang baru pertama kali pindah sekolah.

Haechan langsung duduk di bangku paling belakang karena kebetulan bangku paling depan dan tengah sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berangkat kerja dan berangkat sekolah, dan tak lupa juga, dirinya mengeluarkan earphone dan memasangkannya di telinganya. Haechan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menyetel lagu untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang agak rusak.

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kanannya. Melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang mulai sibuk dengan segala rutinitas perkotaan. Duduk di pinggir jendela enak juga rupanya. Pandangan Haechan terhenti saat melihat motor sport berwarna hitam yang berhenti tepat di sebelah bis yang di tumpanginya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Haechan memajukan kepalanya guna mengintip siapa yang mengendarai sepeda motor mahal itu.

Kedua manik cokelat itu membulat sempurna saat matanya malah bertemu kembali dengan mata pemuda yang mengendarai motor sport itu. Haechan langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya -guna mengamankan dirinya- saat mata itu makin menatapnya dengan lekat.

...

Mark memarkirkan motor sportnya di deretan motor sport para siswa lainnya. Ia menaruh helm hitamnya, mengambil kunci motornya dan langsung bergegas menuju kelas. Untung saja ia tak telat hari ini, jadi ia masih bisa tidur dulu di kelas sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Entah dapat dorongan apa, Mark menoleh kearah pagar sekolah yang berada di samping kanannya. Mata hitamnya itu menatap lekat pemuda tadi yang menabraknya. Senyumnya mengembang dan hal itu membuat riuh para murid perempuan yang melihat senyuman itu. Mark memberhentikan langkahnya, matanya masih menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan lekat -tanpa di ketahui oleh pemuda itu tentunya. Saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat, senyumnya semakin terlihat dan hal itu makin membuat riuh para murid perempuan. Tak apa di jadikan bahan tontonan pagi-pagi, ia hanya ingin melihat wajah pemuda yang tadi menabraknya.

Bukan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, Mark malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Mark terus berjalan mendekat, hingga...

"Hoi! Mau sampai kapan terus disini?" Mark menerjapkan matanya terkejut. Acara menghampiri pemuda tadi menjadi gagal total karena pemuda berdarah Jepang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan suka bikin kaget, hyung." Jawab Mark ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Pemuda yang memakai name tag 'Nakamoto Yuta' itu mengikuti arah pandang Mark tadi. Mark yang mengetahui arah padang kakak kelasnya itu langsung merangkul pundak Yuta dan menarik pemuda Jepang itu dari tempatnya tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Mark mempercepat langkahnya dan dirinya sama sekali tidak menanggapi pukulan Yuta pada lengan dan bahu kanannya.

...

Mark melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya tepat di atas tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ya dirinya masih butuh tidur, dan bel masih 5 menit lagi, jadilah ia gunakan ini untuk tidur saja. Baru saja Mark mencapai alam mimpi, tiba-tiba saja Yeri -teman sekelasnya- berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Kelas kita akan ada anak baru!" dan selanjutnya teriakan riuh terdengar.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, Yer?" selanjutnya teriakan dari Binnie terdengar.

"Katanya sih laki-laki." Kali ini Mark langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap papan tulis dengan nyalang. Bisakah mereka semua tenang sebentar saja? Mark tidak bersuara sama sekali, namun pergerakannya tadi berhasil membuat suasana kelas menjadi sunyi dalam sekejap.

Mark kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja, namun saat ia ingin memejamkan matanya, suara dering bel terdengar dengan nyaring.

"Duduk-duduk!" Arahan Dino -ketua kelas berkacamata itu- membuat para murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Ia duduk di bangku barisan paling ujung dan urutan ketiga dari depan. Mark memilih duduk disini karena sejajar dengan meja guru dan tempat ini juga di klaim tempat paling sejuk di kelas.

Mark menopang dagunya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sudah bel namun kenapa guru tidak ada yang masuk? Biasanya saat bel berdering, guru langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Suasana kelas menjadi ramai lagi, dan kesempatan itu di pakai oleh Yeri dan Binnie untuk menggosip. Mark yang merasa terganggu akhirnua menoleh ke belakang dan mendesis pelan kearah Yeri dan Binnie. Semuanya langsung diam saat Kang Ssaem masuk kedalam kelas, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah seorang murid laki-laki memasuki kelas.

"Beri salam." Arahan Dino.

"Annyeonghasseo." Salam semua anak-anak di kelas -kecuali Mark- kepada guru paling killer di sekolah.

"Pagi, anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru." Semua anak-anak langsung riuh saat melihat siapa anak murid baru itu.  
Mark menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat saat melihat pemuda yang tadi menabraknya itu berdiri di depan? Jadi anak barunya itu dia?

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berujar.

"Annyeonghasseo, Lee Haechan imnida." Haechan tersenyum dan kalauBOLEH jujur, Mark menyukai senyum itu.

...

Haechan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, dan matanya itu kembali bertemu dengan manik hitam itu lagi. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Senyumnya masih ia pertahankan walau senyumnya itu menyiratkan perasaan kesal yang sangat ketara untuk pemuda yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Kamu duduk di sebelah sana." Kang Ssaem menunjuk bangku kosong yang tepat di sebelah pemuda yang memberikan kesan menyebalkan saat pertama kali bertemu itu. Haechan langsung menoleh kearah gurunya dan tersenyum. Biarlah hatinya yang memaki-maki semua kejadian hari ini. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Haechan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan oleh gurunya itu.

Haechan tersenyum kearah pemuda yang tadi menatapnya dengan lekat, namun senyumnya itu tak berlangsung lama saat pemuda yang menatapnya tadi itu bukan membalas senyumnya melainkan membuang mukanya kearah jendela di sebelah kirinya.

Haechan mendengus pelan dan langsung meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Haechan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan tempat pensilnya. Keningnya mengerut saat ekor matanya sama sekali tidak melihat pergerakan dari teman sebangkunya.

"Kau tidak bawa buku?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Haechan menghela napas kemudian menatap ke depan -lebih tepatnya kearah papan tulis- memperhatikan Kang Ssaem yang tengah menjelaskan materi.

Ekor matanya kembali melirik kearah sebelahnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada pergerakan. Haechan menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah kirinya.

"Belajar, bukan bengong." Tegur Haechan secara halus, namun hanya di tanggapi dengan dehaman ringan oleh teman sebangkunya.

Haechan masih tetap pada posisinya. Matanya masih menatap teman sebangkunya dari atas meja. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman terulas di wajah manisnya.

...

Mark mencuri pandang kearah Haechan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah tampannya itu. Mark kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia ketahuan mencuri pandang pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ayo belajar." Mark hanya menanggapinya dengan dehaman -lagi. Sedari tadi bocah di depannya ini selalu mengajaknya untuk belajar, namun dirinya sendiri saja sedang dalam posisi yang bisa di katakan bukan posisi belajar.

Mark mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian menangkup pipi yang berisi itu, lalu memutar kepala Haechan menghadap ke papan tulis.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk belajar, tapi sedaritadi kau hanya memperhatikanku saja, memangnya aku ini papan tulis?" Mark menoyor kepala Haechan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Haechan mendengus sebal. Haechan mengusap-usap pipinya -yang tadi di tangkup oleh Mark- dengan kasar.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita belajar bersama." Haechan menarik tas Mark dan membuka retsleting tasnya. Mata Haechan membulat saat ia hanya melihat 2 buku tulis dan satu binder di dalam tas berwarna hitam itu.

"Biasa saja kali." Mark menarik tasnya dari tangan Haechan dan kembali menaruhnya ketempat semula. Berani sekali bocah di sampingnya ini membuka tasnya.

"Kau ini niat sekolah atau tidak sih?" protes Haechan setelah melihat apa isi tas dari Mark. Pertanyaan Haechan sukses membuat sang ketua kelas yang duduk di depan mereka, menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian bisa tidak diam sedikit saja? Kita sedang belajar, dan Mark, keluarkan bukumu." Titah Dino. Mark yang sudah biasa di peringati seperti itu hanya kalem saja menanggapinya, sedangkan Haechan, dirinya langsung diam dan kembali memperhatikan Kang Ssaem menjelaskan pelajaran.

Mark menarik tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu buku tulis. Ia terus merogoh isi tasnya, namun dirinya sama sekali tak menemukan pulpennya berada di dalam sana. Mata elang itu seketika berbinar saat melihat isi tempat pensil teman baru sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu terlihat rapih dan lengkap. Diam-diam Mark meraih salah satu pulpen dan memakainya.

"Lain kali kalau mau pinjam, izin dulu sama yang punya." Mark mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang pulpen teman sebangkunya itu. Kenapa dirinya merasa bahwa setiap pergerakannya itu selalu di awasi secara tidak langsung dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini?

"Ini aku kembalikan." Mark menaruh pulpen itu dengan kasar. Haechan meletakkan pulpen yang di pegangnya, kemudian mengelus dadanya dengan sabar. Sepertinya Haechan memang benar-benar harus sabar jika sudah berurusan dengan Mark, pemuda tampan yang di cap manusia yang paling menyebalkan oleh Haechan.

"Kalau kau mau pinjam, silahkan, tapi izin dulu." Haechan menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Mark menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pinjam sampai pulang sekolah."

"Tak usah, itu buatmu saja." Jawab Haechan singkat. Dirinya tak mau menjawab apa-apa lagi, yang ada pertengkaran kecil ini tak akan berhenti. Haechan kembali fokus pada kegiatan mencatat apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kang Ssaem.

"Oke lah." Mark membuka buku tulisnya kemudian mengikuti Haechan -mencatat apa yang di jelaskan oleh Kang ssaem. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik Haechan yang sangat teliti mendengarkan dan memperhatikan guru matematikanya di depan.

"Memang, ya, manusia itu paling susah kalau sudah urusan untuk berterimakasih." Mark mengernyit kaget, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah bocah di sampingnya. Dia menyindir Mark? Dengan kalimat yang hampir mirip dengan Mark menyindirnya tadi pagi.

"Oke, terimakasih, Lee Haechan." Mark menekankan kalimat **terimakasih** pada nada bicaranya dan hal itu membuat Haechan menyeringai senang.

...

Haechan merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. Bel istirahat sudah daritadi berbunyi dan teman sebangkunya juga belum keluar dari kelas. Sejujurnya, Haechan ingin bertanya dimana letak kantin, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat manik hitam itu fokus pada ponsel pintarnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Mark mengintrupsi kegiatan Haechan yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya -menyembunyikan fakta kalau memang sedaritadi dirinya sedang memperhatikan teman sebangkunya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark, melainkan pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Mark menoleh kearah Haechan yang masih setia duduk di bangku barunya itu.

"Mau ke kantin tidak?" Haechan menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kelas dan tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Mark peka terhadap tatapannya tadi. Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki teman sebangku yang mengerti dirinya.

Haechan langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusul Mark yang telah lebih dulu keluar kelas menuju kantin. Selama berjalan di koridor, Haechan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan oleh murid-murid yang lalu lalang sepanjang koridor. Dirinya terus saja membuntuti langkah Mark hingga akhirnya mereka berbelok menuju kantin.

Mark menyodorkan tray makanan kepada Haechan dan langsung di sambut baik oleh Haechan. Mark terlebih dahulu keluar dari antrean dan mungkin ia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku sekarang. Haechan mengangkat tray makanannya yang sudah terisi makanan menuju meja yang kosong. Bukan meja yang di dapatkannya, melainkan tatapan para siswi yang di dapatkan olehnya. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Kok kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan tatapan tidak suka? Masa bodohlah, perutnya sudah lapar, jadi ia harus mencari tempat.

Haechan melangkahkan kakinya saat matanya melihat sosok Mark yang tengah berjalan menuju salah satu meja. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Mark duduk di meja yang sudah ramai. Semua pemuda yang berada di dekat Mark menoleh kearahnya. Haechan mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia mengerti maksud tatapan itu. Dirinya sudah di usir sebelum hadir disana.

Dengan ragu, Haechan memutar langkahnya mencari tempat yang kosong, sepertinya nihil, keadaan kantin masih ramai. Dirinya hampir menyerah sebelum mata sayunya itu melihat lambaian tangan seorang pemuda yang tengah makan bersama dengan ketiga temannya. Haechan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun dirinya tak melihat siapa-siapa, berarti dirinya yang di panggil. Dengan agak ragu, Haechan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda tadi yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Haechan tersenyum saat ia merasa bahwa anak-anak di hadapannya ini adalah anak baik-baik.

"Kau anak baru, ya?" Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Gabung dengan kita sini." Haechan menanggukkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian menaruh tray makanannya dan duduk di sebelah pemuda bersurai karamel tersebut.

Haechan tersenyum canggung dan hal itu malah mengundang gelak tawa kelima orang di sekitarnya. Entah mengapa, perasaan Haechan tidak menentu, apa dirinya disini akan jadi bahan bullyan?

"Tak usah canggung sama kita, kita bukan komplotan yang seperti mereka." Pemuda bergingsul itu menunjuk gerombolan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari meja mereka. Haechan yang mengikuti arah tunjukkan sumpit itu terdiam. Matanya tertuju kearah Mark yang sedang tertawa puas, entah mentertawakan apa.

"Perkenalkan namaku Na Jaemin, panggil saja Jaemin." Pemuda yang berada di samping Haechan mengulurkan tangannya dan Haechan menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Lee Haechan, panggil saja Haechan." Haechan tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya ia mempunyai teman juga disini.

"Ini Renjun." Jaemin menunjuk pemuda bergingsul yang tepat berada di hadapan Haechan. "Ini Chenle." Jaemin menunjuk pemuda yang berada tepat di samping Renjun. "Dan ini Jeno." Jaemin menunjuk pemuda berwajah kalem yang tepat di hadapan Jaemin.

"Haechan." Dirinya menyebutkan panggilannya dengan percaya diri. Kalau Haechan lihat sendiri, mereka ini adalah anak-anak baik.

Haechan kembali fokus pada makanan di depannya dan memakannya hingga habis. Sesekali ia ikut tertawa ringan dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh teman-teman barunya. Ekor matanya mencuri pandang kearah Mark yang tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu. Senyumnya terulas walau tipis.

"Oh iya, kau di kelas mana, Chan?" Haechan menaruh sendok makannya, kemudian menegak minumnya sebelum menjawab.

"10-2." Jaemin melongo saat tahu kelas Haechan.

"Pantas saja tadi kau datang bersama dengan anak itu." Renjun angkat bicara. Haechan mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Datang bersama dengan anak itu? Bersama dengan Mark maksudnya?

"Dengan Mark?" tebak Haechan, dan dirinya langsung mendapat anggukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi dia." Jeno mengingatkan. Haechan makin mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. Memang sih tadi saat berangkat sekolah dirinya sempat dibuat kesal dengan pemuda itu, dan tadi di kelas, dirinya juga sempat di buat kesal pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haechan menatap keempat temannya itu dengan bingung. Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Mark itu siswa populer di sekolah. Mungkin karena kalian pertama kali bertemu, kau masih menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya baik terhadapmu, namun kau harus menghindarinya dari sekarang, sebelum kau menjadi bahan bullyannya." Haechan terdiam. Dari awal memang dirinya mempunyai firasat tidak baik terhadap Mark. Pantas saja saat tadi ke kantin, dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid-murid yang lalu lalang, dan dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan saat Mark dan dirinya mengantre untuk mengambil makan.

"Pokoknya kau harus menjauhi dirinya dari sekarang sebelum terlambat." Haechan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya teman-temannya ini memang jujur soal Mark, dan sepertinya dirinya juga harus mempercayai perkataan teman-temannya ini.

...

Mark mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya menggunakan jari-jari panjangnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya tepat diatas lipatan tangannya. Pelajaran Sejarah sedikit membuatnya mengantuk, namun entah mengapa, melihat Haechan yang tengah serius, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mark menghentikan kegiatannya saat tangan Haechan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Bisa kan tidak usah berisik?" Mark menggeleng dengen cepat kemudian memamerkan senyum bodohnya. Haechan yang melihat itu menutup wajah Mark menggunakan telapak tangam kanannya. Sekelebat ide jahil, terlintas di otak pintar Mark. Dirinya membuka mulut dengan perlahan, kemudian menggigit telapak tangan Haechan cukup kencang.

"YAK! MARK! JANGAN DI GIGIT! SAKIT, BODOH!" Haechan berteriak, kemudian menarik telapak tangannya yang di gigit oleh Mark tadi. Mark langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja saat dirinya menyadari bahwa seluruh warga kelas melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya kearah mereka berdua. Mark langsung merangkul pundak Haechan, dan menarik kepala bocah itu kehadapan meja.

"Mark! Haechan! Keluar kalian dari kelas saya!" Bae Ssaem menunjuk kearah Haechan dan Mark yang telah mengacaukan suasana belajar kali ini. Haechan langsung menyingkirkan tangan Mark dan mengangkat kepalanya. Haechan melayangkan tatapan dengan penuh kekesalan kearah pemuda di sampingnya, namun hanya di balas dengan endikkan bahu dari Mark.

Mark langsung berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sedikitpun dan hal itu berbeda dengan Haechan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya gontai di ikuti oleh Bae Ssaem di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kalian ke lapangan dan hormat bendera sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai." Titah Bae Ssaem. Haechan yang mendengar itu langsung memamerkan wajah melasnya, berbeda dengan Mark yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju lapangan.

Mark memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang -lebih tepatnya ke arah Haechan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Wajah memelas itu sudah berganti menjadi sebal saat manik cokelat itu bertemu dengan manik hitam milik Mark. Haechan mensejajarkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Mark.

"Kau! Kenapa kau hobi sekali membuat masalah? Dan ingat! Hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku menjadi hancur dan itu karna KAU!" Haechan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di hadapan wajah Mark. Mark memundurkan kepalanya saat telunjuk itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah tampannya itu.

Mark terkekeh pelan saat Haechan menghentakkan kakinya sebal menuju lapangan sekolah. Merasa di tertawakan, Haechan langsung menoleh kearah Mark dan menatap pemuda itu dengan datar. Mark yang di tatap seperti itu hanya memainkan kedua alisnya dan hal itu sukses membuat Haechan mendengus cukup kencang.

Mark mengamati punggung yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya itu dengan cermat. Entah mengapa, mengganggu Haechan membuat perasaannya berbeda. Senang, namun rasa suka lebih mendominasi.

 _Mungkin aku akan terjebak di dalam duniamu atau malah sebaliknya?,_ batin Mark.

 _Tbc_

* * *

Annyeong~

New author here! Kalian bisa panggil saya, atte. FF inni sebenarnya udah di publish di wattpad degan akun chocolattescent dan sudah sampai chapt 3 di sana. Atte nyoba-nyoba aja update di sini siapa tau ada yang suka sama ffnya.

Lanjut gak? Kalau di lanjut jangan lupa reviewnya, biar cepet di lanjut di sini^^

Udah dulu ya, annyeong!


	2. Bad Luck

Haechan mempercepat langkahnya menuju lapangan upacara. Baru saja melangkahkan kaki disini, ia sudah bisa merasakan panas yang amat sangat. Masa bodoh lah, Haechan hanya ingin ini segera berakhir dan tidak ada lagi acara jemur-jemuran di lapangan seperti sekarang ini. Haechan berdiri tepat di depan tiang bendera dan mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk hormat.

"Semangat banget." Mark tiba-tiba saja datang dan sudah mengikuti gerakannya. Haechan tidak menanggapi itu. Ia tak mau dirinya mendapatkan masalah lagi -masalah yang di buat oleh pemuda di sampingnya tentunya.

"Diem aja." Mark menyikut lengan kiri Haechan -memancing anak itu untuk berbicara, namun Haechan tetap diam. Mark menurunkan tangannya, kemudian duduk di lapangan dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Haechan yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah sebal. Kalau Bae Ssaem tahu ini, bisa saja keduanya di berikan hukuman yang lebih berat.

"Bangun." Haechan menoyor kepala Mark menggunakan tangan kirinya. Mark hanya diam menanggapi perlakuan pemuda di sapingnya. Haechan menghela napas. Mark sama sekali tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mark Lee."

"Hm?"

"Bangun."

"Malas."

"Kau mau hukumanmu di tambah?" Mark masih tetap pada posisinya. Sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya. Haechan mengelus dadanya sabar, sedangkan Mark yang melihat itu tertawa tanpa suara.

Murid yang lalu-lalang menahan tawanya saat melihat Mark dan Haechan di jemur seperti ini. Ada pula dari mereka yang memberhentikan langkah untuk sekedar melihat dan membicarakan Mark dan Haechan. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat wajar bagi Mark, namun tidak untuk Haechan. Haechan itu tipe orang yang egois, kekanakan, dan tidak suka di lihat orang banyak jika melakukan sesuatu, baik itu kesalahan maupun kebenaran. Haechan yakin betul, pasti akan tersebar gosip tentang dirinya dan Mark yang di jemur bersama sebentar lagi. Wajarlah berita itu tersebar dengan cepat, pasalnya kan Mark merupakan salah satu murid populer di sekolah barunya ini.

"Kau haus?" Mark mendongakkan kepalanya -menatap Haechan dari bawah.

"Iya." Haechan menjawabnya dengan jujur. Ya, memang benar, dirinya merasa cuaca hari ini berubah.

"Kalau kau haus, beli sendiri, saja, ya." Haechan menggeram sebal. Kelakuan Mark selalu di luar ekspektasinya, namun hal itu menjadi daya tarik Mark sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak mau belikan, kenapa tadi nanya aku haus atau tidak?"

"Hanya ingin tahu." Haechan tidak menanggapinya. Dirinya memukul bahu kanannya yang terasa pegal. Tenggorokkannya pun mulai terasa kering. Astaga, siapapun, tolong selamatkan Haechan dari hukuman ini. Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik kearah Mark yang tengah sibuk menggelindingkan dan menangkap bola basket yang berada di sampingnya. Haechan bisa lihat sendiri kalau Mark itu tengah merasa bosan -sama sepertinya.

Bel jam pertama pelajaran Sejarah baru saja berbunyi, berarti Haechan dan Mark masih harus melanjutkan hukuman ini hingga 45 menit kedepan. Haechan menurunkan tangan kanannya dan mendesah lelah. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan punggungnya. Mata Haechan berbinar saat melihat segerombolan anak-anak memakai baju olahraga keluar dari kelas 10-5. Senyuman Haechan mengembang saat melihat Jaemin keluar bersama dengan Jeno. Dirinya langsung melambaikan tangan kearah dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga. Jaemin yang merasa terpanggil dengan lambaian tangan itu, langsung berjalan mendekati Haechan.

"Kau kenapa disini?" tanya Jaemin. Ketara sekali dari nadanya bicaranya kalau Jaemin khawatir.

"Di hukum." Haechan berujar dengan nada merengek.

"Loh, Mark kok ada disini?" tanya Jeno to the point saat melihat Mark berada di sebelah Haechan.

"Aku di hukum karenanya"

"Aku hanya menemaninya." Jawab Haechan dan Mark berbarengan. Haechan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Kenapa hari ini ia penuh dengan sial? Terlebih lagi saat bersama Mark. Hari pertama sekolah bukan di isi dengan kesenangan, melainkan di isi dengan kekesalan, dan semua sumber itu adalah Mark Lee dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang memang menyebalkan.

"Kau haus?" Haechan mengangguk dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Jeno.

"Sebentar, tunggu disini." Jeno berlalu meninggalkan Haechan, Mark dan Jaemin menuju kelasnya. Jaemin yang masih berdiam di tempatnya, melirik Haechan dan Mark secara bergantian.

Haechan tersenyum senang saat melihat Jeno keluar dari kelasnya dengan sebotol air mineral di tangan kirinya. Jeno mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian menyodorkan botol air mineral tersebut ke arah Haechan dan di sambut senyum senang olehnya.

"Terimakasih." Haechan tersenyum penuh dan hal itu mengundang perasaan sebal dari Mark.

...

Hati Mark mendumal melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Kenapa perasaan tidak suka menyeruak saat melihat teman satu club football dengannya itu memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Haechan? Seharusnya dirinya yang memberikan Haechan minum. Harusnya dirinya yang berada di posisi Jeno.

Mark bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih bola basket yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. Mark mendrible bola tersebut dan mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dari ketiga pemuda yang masih terdiam di tempat mereka. Mark terus mendrible bola tersebut hingga sampai di depan ring. Mark menatap ring basket, tangannya masih memantulkan bola. Dirinya menangkap bola basket tersebut, kemudian melemparkannya ke dalam ring.

Seluruh murid perempuan yang berada di sisi lapangan bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh setelah melihat Mark memasukkan bola dengan sekali lemparan. Mark meraih bola basket tersebut kemudian mendriblenya kearah Jeno. Mark berdiri di tengah lapangan dan dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengoper bola kearah Jeno. Jeno yang tau dia akan menjadi sasaran, langsung mengambil ancang untuk menangkap bola berwarna merah itu.

Mark melemparkan bola tersebut, namun saat Jeno ingin menangkapnya, tiba-tiba saja Haechan memutar tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja, bola basket itu menghantam wajah Haechan hingga bocah itu tergeletak di lapangan. Sedetik setelah kejadian itu juga, para siswa kelas 10-5 langsung berlari mengerumuni Haechan. Mark yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung berlari menuju pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Ia menerobos kerumunan siswa kelas 10-5 tanpa permisi. Mark langsung duduk tepat di sebelah tubuh Haechan yang terbaring di lapangan.

"Hei bangun!" Mark mengangkat kepala Haechan, kemudian menaruh kepala itu tepat di pahanya. Perasaan khawatir mulai mengitari Mark -begitu juga dengan Jaemin dan Jeno yang masih berada di tempat kejadian.

Mark menepuk-nepuk pipi berisi itu, namun tidak ada tanggapan dan hal itu tentu saja membuat dirinya semakin panik. Mark mengangkat tubuh Haechan ala bridal style menuju uks -meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang ingin melihat kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mark menatap wajah polos Haechan dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Haechan seperti ini akibatnya. Astaga, Mark, kau bisa membuatnya makin membencimu setelah ini.

Mark mempercepat langkahnya. Dirinya benar-benar takut kalau Haechan kenapa-napa. Ini salahnya, ya salahnya. Mark menerobos para murid yang lalu-lalang di sepanjang koridor. Masa bodoh dengan gosip yang akan tersebar dengan cepat setelah ini, dirinya hanya peduli dengan keadaan Haechan sekarang. Mark membuka pintu uks dengan kasar, kemudian langsung masuk lalu menidurkan tubuh berisi Haechan di salah satu kasur.

"Mark, siapa yang sakit?" Dr. Kim berjalan menghampiri Mark. Ada tanda tanya besar dari Dr. Kim, pasalnya baru kali ini ia lihat Mark peduli dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi, Mark terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Haechan, tadi dia terkena bola basket." Mark menggeser tubuhnya saat Dr. Kim sudah berada di sampingnya. Mark berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap Haechan dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Dr. Kim memeriksa Haechan.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja." Dr. Kim melepaskan stetoskopnya dan mengalungkan stetoskop itu kembali. Dirinya bisa sedikit bernapas lega kala tau keadaan Haechan baik-baik saja. Mark mendekati kasur itu dan duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah Haechan saat Dr. Kim sudah berlalu menuju lemari obat.

"Saya mau keluar sebentar, kalau dia sudah bangun dan mengeluh pusing, berikan ia ini, saya taruh disini ya, Mark." Mark menoleh kearah Dr. Kim, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Manik hitam itu menatap wajah Haechan dengan teliti. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Mark mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai hitam Haechan. Ia mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Wajah Haechan terlihat jauh lebih manis dari sini.

Haechan menggerakkan kepalanya saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Senyuman Mark mengembang saat Haechan dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Aku dimana?" suara lirih itu, entah mengapa hati Mark merasa tercubit mendengar suara itu, namun sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan Haechan.

"Di uks." Jawab Mark datar sembari menurunkan tangannya dari surai hitam Mark.

"Pusing." Haechan mengeluh dengan keadaannya. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk memegang keningnya yang terasa nyeri dan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Bukannya jawaban atau perlakuan yang membuatnya nyaman, Mark malah bangkit dari duduknya dan entah kemana.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Dr. Kim dan mengambil pil obat serta botol air mineral yang sudah di siapkan disana. Mark kembali menghampiri Haechan dengan barang yang di bawanya. Haechan yang melihat itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kadang Mark itu baik, kadang bisa menjadi orang yang menjengkelkan. Tapi tunggu sebentar, kok Haechan mulai merasa kalau ia seperti sudah pernah mengenal Mark. Seakan ia tahu apapun tentang Mark. Urusan itu nanti saja di pikirkannya, ia harus mengobati rasa nyeri dan pusing ini dulu.

"Minum obat dulu." Mark membantu Haechan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur. Mark menyodorkan pil obat tersebut kepada Haechan dan langsung di sambut oleh bocah itu. Haechan langsung meminum obat yang di berikan Mark agar rasa pusingnya bisa sedikit baikkan. Setelah memastikan Haechan meminum obatnya, Mark beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu uks.

"Kau mau kemana?" Haechan menatap heran pemuda yang meraih knop pintu itu.

"Ke kelas lah." Mark membuka pintu uks kemudian keluar dari ruangan uks.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Sudah membuatku begini, bukannya meminta maaf atau menemani malah main kabur saja!" Haechan meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap pemuda itu. Dirinya tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan teman sebangku yang super duper menyebalkan seperti Mark?

...

Haechan bangkit dari kasurnya, namun saat dirinya hendak menuju pintu uks, tiba-tiba saja Jeno dan Jaemin datang.

"Kau mau kemana, Chan?" Jeno menatap temannya itu dengan heran.

"Ke kelas." Jawab Haechan enteng.

"Istirahat disini saja." Jaemin angkat suara, namun Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya. Haechan tidak suka bau obat. Bau obat-obatan makin membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Mark dimana?" Jaemin baru menyadari bahwa Mark tidak ada disini.

"Mark? Dia ke kelas duluan tadi." Jaemin menggeram rendah saat setelah mendapat jawaban dari Haechan.

"Benar-benar tidak punya hati." Haechan terdiam. Jaemin berkata benar. Mark meninggalkannya tiba-tiba tanpa ada kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tampan itu.

"Sudah, aku mau ke kelas saja." Haechan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun dengan segera mungkin, Jeno menghalanginya.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Haechan diam. Dirinya yakin bahwa ia masih kuat untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Tak usah, aku masih ingin belajar." Jaemin menghela napas. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman barunya itu.

"Sudah pulang saja dengan Jeno." Haechan menatap Jaemin lekat, sedangkan Jaemin yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jeno yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Jeno yang seolah mengerti tatapan itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Haechan menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Oke aku pulang saja." Ujar Haechan final dan hal itu membuat Jeno dan Jaemin kompak tersenyum.

"Aku yang urus surat izin mu di ruang kesiswaan." Jaemin menepuk pundak Haechan, kemudian lebih dahulu keluar dari ruang uks menuju ruang kesiswaan.

"Masih pusing?" Jeno menatap manik cokelat itu dengan khawatir.

"Sedikit." Haechan tersenyum meyakinkan dan hal itu membuat Jeno sedikit bernapas lega.

"Yasudah, aku antar ke kelas untuk mengambil tas." Jeno mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut dengan uluran tangan Haechan. Pemuda berpipi berisi itu bisa merasakan kalau tangannya dingenggam erat oleh Jeno.

Keduanya langsung berjalan menuju lantai atas dimana ruang kelas Haechan berada. Haechan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dirinya selalu jadi bahan tontonan sekarang. Apa karena dirinya sedari tadi terus terlihat bersama Mark? dan sekarang malah bersama Jeno?

Jeno mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melewati lokasi dimana Mark dan teman-teman satu gengnya berkumpul. Haechan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Mark yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka yang sangat ketara, sedangkan teman-teman di sekitar Mark hanya bisa menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Haechan kembali melihat kearah depan. Masa bodohlah dengan tatapan Mark. Toh kenapa ia peduli sekali dengan tatapan pemuda itu? Ia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Mark, jadi buat apa ia ingin tahu, ya kan?

...

"Sudahlah, Mark." Jaehyun menepuk bahu Mark, sedangkan Mark hanya bisa menyabarkan hatinya saja. Ia baru kenal Haechan, namun entah kenapa, ia seperti sudah sangat mengenal bocah itu.

"Kau suka padanya?" Mark menoleh kearah Yuta. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa perasaan ini. Kalau boleh jujur, dirinya tertarik dengan manik cokelat Haechan yang seolah-olah seperti mengajak Mark untuk mengenal Haechan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin dekat dengannya, rubah sedikit sifat menyebalkan mu itu." Semua teman-teman Mark menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Taeyong.

"Di hari pertama saja kau sudah memberi kesan buruk kepadanya." Johnny angkat suara. Mark hanya bisa membenarkan itu. Ya, yang di bilang oleh Johnny itu benar. Dirinya memberikan kesan buruk kepada Haechan di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Hei, bengong aja ." Ten menoyor kepala Mark dan hanya di tanggapi dehaman malas oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Sana susul, cari tau kenapa ia bisa bersama Jeno." Yuta menepuk punggung Mark guna menyemangati teman satu geng dan satu club footballnya.

Mark mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Mark berbelok dan memberhentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Haechan keluar dengan mengenakan tas. Manik mereka kembali bertemu, namun kali inilah Haechan yang mengabaikan tatapannya dan melihat ke arah belakang -melirik Jeno yang berada di belakangnya. Mark masih setia di tempatnya, menunggu Haechan untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Mark terus menatap Haechan, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya saat Haechan sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Mark menarik tangan kanan Hachan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Haechan tertarik dan memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana? Mau bolos?" Mark menatap Haechan dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak ada bekas luka, namun Mark tetap saja ada rasa khawatir kepada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Iya, mau bolos, kenapa?" Mark menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Haechan malah balik bertanya. Dirinya terkekeh pelan mendegar perkataan Haechan. Mark menatap Haechan dari atas sampai bawah seolah menilai Haechan dari luar. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lekat wajah milik Haechan.

"Tampang mu ini tak ada cocok-cocoknya untuk menjadi siswa yang suka membolos. Kalau kangen dengan mamah bilang saja." Haechan mendengus sebal kearah Mark.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, Mark Lee?" Mark menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan itu. Menjadi orang menyebalkan mungkin merupakan salah satu caranya untuk mendekati Haechan.

"Sudah sana pulang." Mark berjalan menjauhi Haechan menuju kelasnya. Saat Mark baru sekali melangkah masuk, dirinya sudah mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari teman satu kelasnya.

"Kau apakan Haechan, Mark?" Mark mengerutkan keningnya tak paham dengan pertanyaan Dino. Hati Mark mengatakan bahwa pasti tadi Haechan menyebutkan namanya. Anak itu memang. Mark tidak menjawab, melainkan dirinya langsung menuju mejanya dan duduk di sana.

Mark melirik loker meja milik Haechan dan mata elangnya itu menemukan sebuah buku kecil berwarna merah berada di sana. Mark meraih buku tersebut, kemudian memutar buku berwarna merah itu di hadapan wajahnya. Pada sisi kiri buku ini bertuliskan 'Lee Haechan Diary's'. Mark terkekeh pelan melihat tulisan tersebut. Jaman sudah maju, dan Haechan masih saja menulis diary? Mark menaruh buku tersebut diatas mejanya dan menatap buku itu dengan cermat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran apa isi dari buku kecil tersebut. Mark meraih kembali buku tersebut, namun usahanya untuk membaca apa isi diary itu harus tertunda dengan sebuah gembok yang menggantung.

"Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan barang sepenting ini." Mark terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tasnya kemudian menaruh diary itu kedalam tasnya. Ia akan mengembalikan buku ini esok.

...

Haechan mengeluarkan seluruh barang bawaannya di dalam tas sekolah. Ia mendesah kesal sekaligus khawatir saat buku merah itu tidak berada di dalam tasnya.

"Perasaan tadi aku sudah masukkan kedalam tas, tapi kenapa tidak ada?" Haechan mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Itu buku diarynya dan isinya itu semua curhatan dirinya dari hari ke hari.

Haechan melepar tasnya kearah meja belajar. Dirinya benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia takut jika buku itu tertinggal dan Mark lah yang menemukannya. Bisa habis riwayatnya kalau Mark membaca diary itu. Ia bisa jadi bahan bullyan yang paling empuk olehnya. Haechan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur nyamannya itu. Mata bulat sayu itu menatap atap kamarnya yang tertempel bintang-bintang glow in the dark itu dengan kosong. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada diarynya yang sepertinya tertinggal. Hatinya merapalkan doa agar diary itu sama sekali tidak di buka oleh Mark.

Mark, Mark, Mark dan Mark lagi. Kenapa hari ini dirinya di penuhi dengan nama itu? Nama yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya kesal secara bertubi-tubi. Baru hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan hari-hari selanjutnya? Akankah lebih parah dari hari ini? Haechan sendiri pun tidak tahu, namun dirinya selalu berharap tidak akan mendapatkan sial, terlebih lagi ketika sudah bersama Mark. Mark lagi. Bisa tolong hilangkan nama itu dari hidup Haechan?

Haechan meringkukkan badannya. Kepalanya sudah tak begitu sakit, dan pusingnya sudah agak hilang, mungkin itu efek obat yang tadi di berikan oleh Mark. Haduh, Mark lagi. Haechan menarik bantalnya kemudian menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Dirinya mengigit bantal abu tersebut dengan gemas. Seolah-olah ia tengah menggigit pemuda yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

...

Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dan saat ia memasuki kelas, dirinya di sambut dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Dino dan Binnie. Pasalnya mereka berdua heran saja, Mark bisa datang sepagi ini, biasanya dia datang 5 sampai 3 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku datang pagi?" Mark melayangkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak, hanya tumben saja." Dino langsung kembali fokus pada buku tebalnya dan Binnie kembali fokus kepada ponselnya.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya dan duduk tepat di bangku milik Haechan. Ia melepaskan tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku merah tersebut dengan secarik amplop berwarna biru. Mark diam-diam memasukkan buku beserta amplop tersebut kedalam loker meja milik Haechan. Mark menoleh kearah Binnie dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega saat tahu ternyata Binnie sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang bisa di bilang mencurigakan.

Mark menggeser posisi duduknya kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Otak pintarnya itu sedang memutar bagaimana reaksi Haechan nanti saat ia membaca surat darinya. Mark menoleh saat ia mendengar derap langkah semakin mendekatinya dan BINGO! Si pemilik buku diary itu sudah datang.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela saat ia melihat Haechan tersenyum. Bukannya tidak suka dengan senyuman Haechan, tapi ia hanya takut kecanduan oleh senyuman manis itu.

"Pagi, Mark." Sapa Haechan dengan enteng, sedangkan Mark hanya membalas dengan dehaman ringan, padahal hatinya membalas _'Pagi juga, Haechan'_.

Mark mengangkat kepalanya kemudian ekor matanya melihat pergerakan Haechan yang terlihat seperti orang yang tengah mencari sesuatu. Menyadari itu, Mark langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari kelas, entah mau kemana. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju lantai 3 -lantai kelas 11 6-10 dan lantai kelas 12 1-4.

"Mark!" yang di panggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taeyeong dan Jaehyun berjalan bersama kearahnya.

"Oh kalian, aku kira siapa." Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung terhadap sikap temannya itu.

"Kau kenapa terlihat panik seperti itu?" Mark menggeram tanpa suara. Sikapnya itu gampang terbaca oleh Jaehyun.

"Ah, kata siapa aku panik? Tidak kok." Mark mengeles, namun bukan Jaehyun namanya jika ia mudah terpercaya oleh Mark.

"Kau abis apakan Haechan?" tanya Taeyong to the point. Mark mengepalkan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Mark tidak boleh kelagapan. Tidak boleh! Jaehyun menghampiri Mark dengan tatapan introgasinya dan Mark ketar-ketir sendiri.

"Aku hanya memberinya sebuah surat!" jawab Mark dengan cepat dan hal itu membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersenyum puas.

...

Haechan bernapas lega saat ia menemukan diary yang di menarik buku diarynya dan tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru. Haechan melirik amplop tersebut dengan tatapan penuh tanya sebelum mengambilnya. Haechan mengambil amplop tersebut, namun saat dirinya hendak membuka amplop tersebut, tiba-tiba saja dirinya di panggil oleh teman barunya itu.

"Haechan-ah!" Haechan langsung kembali menaruh amplop dan diarynya ke dalam loker meja dengan cepat sebelum dirinya menoleh kearah Jaemin.

"Masuk sini." Haechan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh teman barunya itu untuk masuk dan selanjutnya Jaemin masuk, kemudian memberikan senyum kearah Binnie dan Dino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haechan to the point sembari melipat kedua tangannya di meja.

"Temani aku ke kelas 11-6 boleh tidak? Aku ingin bertemu Ten hyung menanyai open member eskul dance." Ujar Jaemin. Haechan mengangguk setelahnya. Ia juga merasa bosan akibat datang terlalu pagi.

Jaemin dan Haechan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung kelas 11 6 yang berada di lantai atas kelas 10 2-4 dan 11 1-5. Haechan mengikuti arah kaki Jaemin dan seperti hari kemarin, dirinya menjadi tontonan oleh para murid yang lalu lalang di koridor.

"Oh, ada Taeyong hyung, Jaehyun hyung dan Mark disini." Haechan langsung membeku di tempat. Masih ada 3 anak tangga lagi, namun entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Saat Haechan hendak menatap siapa yang ada di sana, manik cokelatnya itu langsung beradu pandang dengan manik hitam milik Mark.

"Kau kenapa diam disana? Ayo." Jaemin turun dan langsung menarik Haechan ke atas, sedangkan Haechan yang di tarik hanya ikut saja.

"Annyeong." Haechan menundukkam kepalanya kepada kedua orang yang baru ia temui secara langsung itu, sedangkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Ide jahil tiba-tiba terbesit di otak Jaehyun.

"Kalau nanti kau membaca sesuatu, harap beritahuku apa isinya, ya, nanti akan aku beritahu siapa yang memberi itu untukmu." Jaehyun tersenyum, sedangkan Haechan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Merasa sedang di jahili oleh Jaehyun, Mark langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap tajam Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Melihat Haechan yang bingung dengan perkataan Jaehyun, Taeyong langsung berdeham.

"Tak usah di pikirkan. Nanti kau tau sendiri maksud dari Jaehyun itu apa." Taeyong tersenyum tenang, dan Mark makin membulatkan matanya. Haechan yang melirik Mark dari samping mulai curiga. Pasti pembicaraan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan bocah di sampingnya.

 _tbc_

* * *

Hallo~

Atte back guys bawain ff yang sebenernya udah di publish di wattpad dan udh chapt 4 di sana. Atte sengaja update di sini agak lama, soalnya liat respon kalian gimana sama ffnya atte, sebenernya bukan itu juga sih penyebab atte lama update di sini, soalnya juga tugas atte lagi numpuk *kan curhat wkwk.

Lanjut gak nih? Kalau penasaran sama lanjutannya, bisa kalian kunjungi akun wattpad atte dengan username chocolattescent

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah kasih review^^

Sampai ketemu di chapt selanjutnya

Bye~


End file.
